


Hot Dog Hula

by Missy



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Christmas traditions, Drabble, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lilo introduces Stitch to a family tradition.
Relationships: Lilo Pelekai & Stitch | Experiment 626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Hot Dog Hula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosethornli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/gifts).



Eating hot dogs at Hani's Hot Dog Hula together every Christmas Eve was Lilo’s idea - the first tradition she and Nani formed after their parents' passing. 

Her reason for this was simple - hot dogs are delicious, and a pretty rare treat considering the family's general budget.

The first year they took Stitch to the stand, Lilo spent quite the long amount of time explaining to him what hot dogs were, and why they were important to the family.

“In conclusion - hot dogs are great!” Lilo said. She held one out for him to eat, clutching her own and her fries closer to her body while Nani finished paying for the rest of the family. “Here, try it!”

Stitch eyeballed the treat – then gobbled it in one movement.

“Ew!” said Lilo, but she laughed as she pulled her hand back, wiping the slobber on her dress. “Merry Christmas, Stitch.”

He babbled back a happy agreement, smacking his chops.


End file.
